


[Big Man has created a new chat]

by Tea__V



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Tags Are Hard, Texting, mcyt - Freeform, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea__V/pseuds/Tea__V
Summary: [ Big Man created a new chat ][ Big Man renamed the chat ‘Pogs in the chat’ ][ Big Man added Rainboo, Tubbee, and 16 others ]Today at 12:23 pmBig Man : HELLO EVERYONE——————Welcome to this shit show everyone! I won’t update often tbh, this is just a little side project to help with stress.I hope you like? Idk lmao
Relationships: None, platonic only, ya nasties - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	[Big Man has created a new chat]

[ Big Man created a new chat ]

[ Big Man renamed the chat ‘Pogs in the chat’ ]

[ Big Man added Rainboo, Tubbee, and 16 others ]

Today at 12:23 pm

Big Man : HELLO EVERYONE

Tubbee : Hey Tommy :D

Purple : What do you want.

Big Man : Wow rude

Purple : Seriously why did you make this? We have like a million other chats.

Big Man : Because

Purple : Because why?

Big Man : I don’t need to tell you anything 

Rainboo : He forgot about all the other chats and just created a new one.

Big Man : RANBOO HOW COULD YOU

Rainboo : :]

——————

Today at 3:48 pm

JD Kinnie : What the hell child. Is this why my phone was exploding during class?

Herobrine : Probably.

JD Kinnie : And of course the child forgot about all the chats he’s made.

Big Man : FUCK YOU BITCH

JD Kinnie : And there he his. 

Herobrine : Hello Tommy

Big Man : SHUT UP TRAITOR 

Herobrine : Tommy, that was forever ago. Please.

Big Man : THAT WAS A FEW MONTHS AGO SHUT UP

Niki <3 : Tommy that’s not nice. 

Big Man : SO

Manifold : Can you guys not? I’m trying to study for the test. 

Big Man : WHAT TEST? AND YOU CAN MUTE YOUR PHONE DUMBASS

Mainfold : The English test in Mx. Darren’s class? And I should probably do that.

Big Man : I DIDNT BOW THEREE WA SA TEST FOR THEIR CLASS

Manifold : Well now you do

Big Man : I WILL EB ROGH BACK

Rainboo: He’s probably going to study.

Niki <3 : Yep, and that’s good! :)

Rainboo : Yeah, I’m going to go study too. Ttyl

Niki <3 : Talk to you later!

——————

Today at 2:54 am

Gogy : What the fuck

Pet Killer : Gogy it’s 2 am wtf

Gogy : I was asleep all day

Pet Killer : Of course

Pet Killer : Come back to bed please

Pet Killer : I want cuddles :(

Gogy : Ok :)

——————

Today at 6:07 am

Sam : Why do I have so many notifs from here

Niki <3 : Tommy created this chat and I’m guessing you were busy all day, so you couldn’t check. :)

Sam : Ahh, I see. Well, I’ll talk to you later! I need to get some more work done.

Niki <3 : Ok! I’ll talk to you later then. ^-^

——————

Today at 8:12 am

Big Q : Why are you so wholesome Niki? I just can’t be mad at you. 

Niki <3 : Awee that’s very sweet Big Q! It’s nice to know I could do anything and not have you mad at me. :)

Big Q : What does that mean Niki?

Big Q : Niki

Big Q : Please what do you mean

——————

Today at 12:34 pm

Big Man : Ranboo I swear to god.

Rainboo : What?

Big Man : Don’t “What?” Me.

JD Kinnie : What did Ranboo do Tommy

Big Man : He stole my fucking lunch.

JD Kinnie : Ranboo what the fuck? Doesn’t your brother give you money for food?

Rainboo : Wilbur how dare you. I told you that in confidence. 

JD Kinnie : No you didn’t. You only told me because he didn’t give you money the other day.

Big Man : Hello? Back to me?? He has my food??

Rainboo : Shush child. No one cares.

Big Man : Ranboo I will eat your spleen. 

Rainboo : ????

Big Man : You heard me bitch I’ll eat your ducking spleen.

Big Man : Give me my food back

Rainboo : No. 

Rainboo : And jokes on you, I don’t have a spleen.

Big Man : You don’t- have a spleen????

Rainboo : Nope :]

Big Man : Wtf

——————

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment I need friends.
> 
> But honestly, I hope you like it! :]


End file.
